Enchanted
by scisaacinmypants
Summary: Kendall falls for his new English teachers charms...but can Kendall let go of his insecurities to let Logan love him? Or will they both end up heartbroken? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! Okay so I'm currently going to start do this story and I promise I'll try to update as much as possible, maybe every other day, sometimes every day. Please review, review, review! This will be a chapter story, and the length of it will depend on your feedback…There will be lots of smut and slash, don't worry! Okay, okay I know you're just like, OMG GET ON WITH THE STORY! So here it is!**

**Chapter 1: Please don't be in love with someone else, Please don't have somebody waiting on you…**

Kendall Knight hated going to school. He had two friends who were dating, and everyone else avoided the three of them like the plague. His friends Carlos Garcia and James Diamond had come out as gay a month ago, and admitted that they had been dating for over a year. Being gay in Minnesota was like a stigma. You were either for it or against it. And ninety nine percent of people were against it. But Kendall accepted them wholeheartedly. Partly because he was still confused about his sexuality. He had always assumed he was straight, but never really took an interest in dating. Then when his best friends came out, it made him wonder why he was never attracted to girls. Then he realized he was checking out other guys. It just confused him more though. He knew his best friends would accept him, but his family never would. And being a senior in high school didn't make it any easier.

Today was no exception. He knew they had a new English teacher, and most of the teachers here were no better than the students. So he just knew this teacher would stare at him with her judgmental eyes and immediately dub him as untouchable.

When he got to his English class he realized he was the only one there until he saw a young, short spiky haired brunette placing papers on each desk. When the man turned towards him, Kendall felt his breath catch in his throat and he tried to remember how to breathe, let alone talk.

This was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He had deep soulful brown eyes and a bright white smile framed by deep dimples in both of his cheeks.

"Hello, I'm Logan, your new English teacher."

"I'm uh, I'm Kendall."

"Nice to meet you Kendall. I guess you're my first official student."

"Um, yes sir," Kendall said as he made his way to a seat.

He could feel Logan's eyes on him as he sat down and busied himself with opening his notebooks. When other students started filing in, Logan noticed how all the seats furthest away from Kendall were filling up fast. He frowned, went to his desk and started taking attendance. When he got to Kendall's name he heard a few kids snicker.

"Fag!" someone fake coughed in the back of the room.

Logan noticed Kendall's face turning red as he slouched down in his seat even further. He slammed the attendance book onto the desk.

"I will not have that kind of language in my classroom. Who said it?"

He saw a boy in the back of the room slowly raise his hand.

"Get out of my class, straight to the office."

The boy picked up his books and walked out of the classroom, red faced and clearly embarrassed. Logan picked up the book and finished taking attendance, noticing Kendall stealing looks at him.

"Well my name is Logan Mitchell. Mr. Mitchell was my father and I'm only 21 so I'd like you to refer to me as Logan. I'll be your Senior AP English teacher for the year. I do not tolerate bullying, as you can probably tell. I don't like foul language, or teasing others. So keep it to yourself, or you'll end up in the office as well. Understood?"

Murmurs of agreement went throughout the room as Logan nodded and continued to tell them what the class would outline.

No teacher had ever stood up for him before. They usually ignored the small jabs at him and acted like they didn't hear it. Logan seemed different. He didn't know why, but the short brunette made a shiver go down his back. He watched as Logan wrote rules and other first day information on the chalkboard and couldn't take his eyes away from the brunette's lips.

When the bell rang he quickly gathered his belongings and tried to walk out as fast as possible.

"Mr. Knight? Could you stay back for a minute please?"

He silently cursed himself and turned back to the teacher.

"Yes sir?"

Logan held up a finger signaling to wait a moment and he watched all the other students leave. Once everyone was gone, he leaned against the side of his desk and stared at Kendall without speaking. After a few moments Kendall grew uncomfortable and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," Logan said. "Does that happen a lot?"

"What? The name calling? Yes, it does. I'm used to it."

"Is it true?"

Kendall looked at the floor and didn't answer.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's wrong, isn't it?"

"No, it's not. Not even a little. I would know, trust me."

"You're gay?" Kendall said with wide eyes.

"I am."

"How do you deal with it?" Kendall said with tears in his eyes.

"I just ignore them. I don't care what people think."

"It's really hard."

"Of course it is. But I have a feeling you can pull through it."

Kendall looked up to see Logan walking towards him. He stood completely still as he put a hand on Kendall's warm cheek and rubbed his thumb back and forth. The shorter brunette leaned forward and softly brushed his lips against Kendall's. He pulled away to see the blonde's reaction and was pleasantly surprised when he pulled him back in and kissed him harder than before. Logan pulled the taller blonde over to his desk and leaned him against it as his hands ran down his chest. They pulled away for a moment and Logan looked in the blondes light green eyes. He let his hands drift to the blonde's belt and they lingered there for a moment.

"Can I?" Logan whispered in his ear.

Kendall swallowed hard and nodded. As soon as he did Logan reached underneath his belt, straight underneath his boxers and grabbed his hardening member. He let out a loud moan as Logan stroked him slowly and reattached their lips.

"Please Logan faster," Kendall breathed against his lips.

To his dismay, Logan pulled his hand away and instead yanked his pants to the floor, got to his knees and wasted no time in wrapping his lips around his 8 inch member. The obscene moan that Kendall let out went straight to Logan's groin and he moaned around the blondes pulsing cock. The vibrations sent shockwaves through the taller blonde's body and he latched his hand onto Logan's hair and started to slowly fuck his face. When Logan didn't pull away he went faster and felt Logan's throat constrict around his member, and seconds later he spilled his load down the brunette's throat, feeling him swallow every drop. When Logan stood up, Kendall saw the large bulge in the teacher's slacks and looked back at Logan.

"What do you want me to do?" Kendall asked timidly.

"Kendall you don't have to…"

"I want to. Please. I'll do anything. Just tell me."

"Not now. Let me take you out first then we can take this further," he said with a lopsided grin, as he pulled the blonde's pants back up, making him look decent again.

"You want to go on a date with me?" Kendall said with a surprised look.

"Only if you want to, you don't have to," Logan stammered, suddenly nervous.

"I'd love to," Kendall whispered.

Logan's face lit up and he kissed the blonde once more.

"We have to keep this between us though. I am still a teacher."

Kendall nodded.

"Write down your address and I'll pick you up tomorrow night," Logan said, handing him a pad of paper.

He gave him one last kiss and watched Kendall walk out the door with a bright smile on his face, which made him smile even more.

**Please read and review! I'll try to update as often as possible! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites already! This is my first major story and my email is already loaded with you guys alerting! I'm super excited! Another new chapter for you! A few people said Logan moved a bit fast in the first chapter but I promise there was a reason for that! Enjoy! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up tonight!**

**Chapter 2: The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks…**

Well at least now he knew what he was. There wasn't really any confusion anymore. Kendall was gay. And he was falling for his teacher after one day. That wasn't natural was it?

There were at least 10 discarded outfits on Kendall's bed and he was still rummaging through his closet. He finally settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a red plaid shirt and red vans. He sat in his living room, bouncing his knee waiting for Logan to arrive. The thought that what had happened was just a daydream and Logan wasn't coming had crossed his mind several times. That would be his luck. Just as he was talking himself out of it, he saw a pair of headlights pull into the driveway and turn off. A few moments later, he heard a knock at the door and shot out of his seat like a bullet. He stood at the door, took a deep breath to compose himself, and opened it. As soon as he saw Logan his heart almost stopped. He looked gorgeous. His hair was perfectly spiked, and his pale skin was perfectly accentuated with a maroon cardigan over a white t-shirt and loose faded blue jeans.

Logan smiled widely when he saw Kendall and gestured to the car.

"Ready to go?"

Kendall nodded and followed him to the dark blue Camaro sitting in his driveway. The drive was mostly silent, but it was a comfortable silence.

30 minutes later they pulled up to a small restaurant with just a few cars in the parking lot. Kendall didn't even recognize the place.

"Where are we?"

"I used to come here with my dad when I was a kid, and it's always been my favorite place. So I thought I'd bring my new favorite person here."

Kendall blushed and followed him inside. Once they were seated Logan looked back at him. Kendall looked a bit nervous and intimidated.

"Look about yesterday, I know we moved a bit fast. But I could tell you weren't sure about your sexuality and I just wanted to help you. That probably wasn't the best way to go about the situation but I like you a lot. I'm not sure why, and I know we just met but you give me butterflies," Logan said.

Kendall blushed again.

"I like you too. I've never really thought about anyone the way I think of you," Kendall confessed.

"So can you tell me more about you? I want to know exactly who I plan on falling in love with."

The blonde was almost positive his heart had skipped a few beats before he could speak again.

"Um, what do-what do you want to know?"

"Well firstly, how old are you?"

"I just turned 18 last month. How old are you?"

"21, almost 22. At least this isn't illegal or anything."

"What if it was?"

"I still wouldn't care," Logan said with a lopsided grin.

Kendall felt himself getting lost in the shorter brunette's stare until it was broken by the waitress bringing their food.

They chatted more about themselves until they realized the restaurant was almost empty. Logan checked the time and saw that they had been there for more than 3 hours.

"Wow, that was the longest date I've ever been on but it only felt like 5 minutes," Kendall pouted.

Logan laughed at how cute the blonde looked with his bottom lip stuck out. He leaned over and kissed him softly.

"We should get going."

Logan stood, paid the check and came back to the table.

"Ready?"

Kendall nodded and stood up. Logan laced their fingers together then looked to the other boy to get his approval. When all he got was an adorable blush in response, he assumed it was okay and led him out.

Once they got to Kendall's house, Logan stepped out of the car and walked him to the door.

"Where are your parents?" Logan asked after noticing no other cars in the driveway and the house was completely dark.

"They're um, out."

Logan looked skeptical and took Kendall's hand, leading him up the wooden steps.

"I had fun tonight," he said.

"Me too," Kendall agreed.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment until Kendall spoke.

"I've never really been on a real date before so, um I'm not sure what comes next."

Logan chuckled and leaned forward.

"How about a goodnight kiss?"

The shorter brunette leaned forward and captured the blondes lips with his own, feeling him slowly start to kiss back. Logan pulled away breathlessly until Kendall pulled him back, pulling him against him by his belt loops. The brunette backed him up until his Kendall's back hit the door and gently rolled their hips together. Kendall's mouth fell open at the sudden contact and Logan grabbed the back of the blonde's head, smashing their lips together again, taking the opportunity to slide his tongue in next to Kendall's. When he didn't object, he ran his tongue along the roof of the blonde's mouth, making him buck his hips into the shorter brunettes. When they pulled away again, Logan didn't let go, but didn't immediately pull him back in.

"Do you want to come inside?" Kendall said breathlessly.

Logan pulled away and looked intently at the blonde.

"No, not tonight."

"Why not?" Kendall said, with a slightly hurt expression.

"Am I right to assume that you're a virgin?"

Kendall nodded sheepishly.

"Well I'm not. And I lost my virginity in a way I didn't want to. I want your first time to be special."

He leaned his forehead against the blonde's.

"I promise it's not because I don't want to, because believe me, I do. It will mean more if we wait."

"Why are you so amazing?"

"I try," Logan said with a joking shrug.

Kendall pushed him playfully but Logan still noticed an uneasy expression in the blonde's eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Maybe you should go. My parents will be home soon."

Logan nodded in agreement, gave him one last kiss and went to his car. With one last wave, he got into his car and backed out.

Kendall unlocked the door and walked inside. Once the door was closed he leaned against it and felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"I don't deserve someone like him," he thought to himself.

He pushed himself away from the door and went up to his room, trying to ignore the empty silence in the house.

**Uh-oh, somethings up with Kendall. Read and review please! I'll have another update up soon! Glad you're enjoying it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And yet another update for you! You'll find out why Kendall acted so strange last night! And a bit of smuttiness ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles, same old tired lonely place….**

He couldn't be with Logan. It just wouldn't work. Logan seemed perfect. And Kendall was just, Kendall. His parents didn't even want him around. They had disowned him, just for refusing to stay away from his best friends because they were gay. Took his baby sister and just left. Without even saying goodbye. He had always wondered what they would do if they found out he was gay himself. Probably hire a hit man. Well that was a little dramatic. But that was how his parents were.

After they left, he had taken up a new hobby. One that no one knew about. Not even his best friends. He had so many scars. He had a reason to wear long sleeves all the time. Thank god Minnesota was always cold. As soon as the sweet brunette found him out, he would run the other way, he was sure of it.

Logan seemed so sure of himself. He wasn't afraid of anyone not liking who he was. Kendall wished he could be that way. He was scared to death though. And that was no exaggeration.

Logan lay in bed that night thinking about the beautiful blonde that he couldn't keep himself from falling for. He hadn't felt this way about anyone since his ex, almost 2 years ago. And even with her, it wasn't this way. The feelings weren't this strong. It was a bitter breakup. And it was also when he had realized he was gay.

But Kendall was hiding something. He knew that much. He couldn't stand the thought of losing the blonde who had invaded his thoughts. He had to find out what it was. He needed Kendall to know that he could trust him no matter what. He knew just how to do it, too.

_The Next Day_

Logan pulled up to the blonde's house right at dusk and looked up at the dark house. There were still no cars in the driveway, which Logan found a bit strange. He walked up to the house slowly and knocked gently. A few moments later, a fully clothed Kendall swung open the door and Logan saw his eyes widen.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" he said with a surprised expression.

"I wanted to come see you. I missed you already," Logan said with a dimpled grin.

Kendall blushed and opened the door wider to let him inside. When he stepped inside, he looked around and was surprised by the emptiness of the house. There were no pictures, and not much furniture. There was a large plush couch in one corner with a large TV perched on a table in front of it. There was one end table with a few random objects on it, but other than that the living room was empty.

"Um, do you want to stay and watch a movie or something? We could order a pizza," Kendall said nervously.

Logan nodded encouragingly.

"That sounds perfect."

Kendall smiled weakly in return and went over to the phone.

"Hey Kendall, is everything okay?" Logan asked, noticing the boy's nervousness.

"Yep, I'm fine," Kendall croaked out.

He made his way to the phone quickly until he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Logan looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Kendall, please. Tell me what's wrong."

Kendall shrugged him off and returned his gaze to the phone.

"Nothing, I promise."

Logan left it alone and went over to the couch. Noticing a pile of DVD's next to the TV, he went over and started looking through them.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Logan called out.

"You pick, I'm cool with anything!" Kendall yelled back.

A few minutes later they were spread out on the couch, Logan's arm around Kendall, and the blonde tucked into the shorter brunette's chest. As the movie started, Logan leaned down and kissed the top of the blonde's head, feeling him tense. After about an hour, they heard the doorbell ring and Logan went to pay for the pizza. When he got back he saw Kendall looking at him intently.

"What?" he said with a smile.

"Why do you like me?" Kendall asked quietly.

"What?" Logan repeated, with a surprised tone.

"I just, I don't think you should waste your time on me. I'm not really all that great."

Logan set the pizza down on the small dining table and walked over to the blonde, who had tears in his eyes. He sat down next to him and took his face in his hands when the blonde tried to look away.

"Kendall, you're perfect. I love you just the way you are."

"You-you love me?" Kendall said as Logan wiped his tears with his thumbs.

"Yeah I do. I know it's only been a few days, but I love you. I've never had this feeling before about anyone and I believe in soul mates. I think you might be mine."

"I-I love you too."

Logan smiled and captured the blonde's lips with his, feeling them move together, perfectly in sync. Kendall pulled away breathlessly and leaned his forehead against Logan's.

"You swear you love me?" he asked timidly.

"I swear."

"So you won't stop if I show you something?"

"Never," Logan said, pulling away a bit, concerned.

"Please promise me you won't stop."

"I promise I'll never stop."

Logan watched as Kendall took a deep breath and rolled up his sleeves. Logan's breath caught in his throat as he saw his arms come into view. There were dark red criss-crossed cuts going up the taller boys arms to the elbow, some fresh, some old and already healed. Kendall looked at him, waiting for him to react. The brunette took his arms gently and ran his hand softly over the scars.

"Why?" Logan whispered.

"It just gets hard sometimes," Kendall said, his face covered in shame.

"What about your parents?"

"They don't want me."

"Because you're gay?"

"No because my best friends are gay. They don't know about me yet."

"They just left you?"

"Yeah. They said they would pay for the house and the bills as long as I didn't try to contact them. I had a younger sister too."

Logan looked down at his arms again and Kendall resisted the urge to pull them away. The brunette just knew Kendall was waiting for him to push him away and refuse to see him again. But he couldn't. He loved the boy. All of him, even this.

"Kendall I need you to promise me something. Please."

"Anything."

"Don't ever do this to yourself again. Please. You're a part of me now. And if you hurt yourself, you're hurting me."

"Only if you promise you'll never leave me. I don't want you to leave like everyone else."

Logan lifted Kendall's chin and kissed him softly.

"I'll never leave you. You're stuck with me forever," Logan said with a chuckle.

Kendall laughed with him.

"I think I'm okay with that."

Logan pulled him close and kissed his forehead. They sat that way for a few minutes until Kendall spoke.

"Logan will you do something for me?"

"Anything," Logan said, repeating the blonde's earlier words.

"Make love to me."

"Kendall-,"

"Please Logan. Show me how much you love me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I did some research and bought some things that will help."

"You did?"

Kendall nodded eagerly.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes. Please. I need it."

Logan leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Kendall's, pushing him down onto the couch and crawling on top of him, straddling his hips. He pressed their hips together, taking advantage of Kendall's moan to slide his tongue into the taller boy's mouth. After a few minutes, Logan leaned down to Kendall's ear and kissed it softly.

"Where's your bedroom?" he whispered huskily.

Kendall swallowed hard.

"Down the hall, third door on the right."

Logan pulled Kendall up and to his bedroom, pushing him gently onto the bed and crawled back on top of him. He kissed him gently once more and pulled away.

"Are you sure you want this? I don't want you to have any regrets."

"I'm sure Logan. Please."

He nodded and kissed a sensitive spot on the blonde's neck. He heard the boy moan and started biting gently, sucking the skin between his teeth until there was a dark bruise. He licked the mark once more and moved his lips downward, reaching for the hem of the blonde's shirt and pulling it off in one swift movement. He pulled his own shirt off and threw it into a corner of the room. He leaned back down and kissed down the blonde boy's chest, stopping when he got to the waistband of his jeans. He looked back up at Kendall to see him staring at him through hooded eyes. He unbuttoned his jeans and swiftly pulled them off along with his boxers, leaving Kendall naked underneath him. He stared at him for a moment.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

He stood and started unbuttoning his jeans until Kendall's hands stopped him.

"Let me."

The blonde nimbly took off his lover's jeans and boxers as Logan stepped out of them. He saw Kendall's eyes widen when he looked at his member. He knew he was large and he chuckled as Kendall shyly wrapped a hand around his pulsing cock. He was at least 9 inches and thick. Logan's laugh caught in his throat as he felt a wet heat surround the head of his member. He looked down to the hottest sight he had ever seen. Kendall wrapped his mouth around the head, swirling his tongue around the tip, before pulling off with a pop. He ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of his dick, making Logan tilt his head back and moan loudly. He was so close to cumming already.

"Kendall, wait, stop. "

Kendall looked up at him, confused.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"God, no. I just don't want this to end too soon."

Kendall nodded and leaned back.

"I have to prepare you okay?" Logan said.

Kendall nodded again and reached into his nightstand and pulled out a long thin bottle of lube.

"Here, I bought it this morning."

Logan took the tube and squeezed some onto his fingers.

"Just relax, okay?"

The brunette trailed his fingers down to the blonde's entrance and teased him with his fingers a bit before pushing a slick finger inside.

Kendall bit his lip and tried to relax as much as possible. It was painful, more uncomfortable than anything. Then Logan pushed another slick finger inside him, making him hiss in pain. The brunette put a hand on his dick, trying to distract him from the pain. It worked, because soon he had three fingers inside the blonde and he was fucking himself back on his fingers. Then Kendall let out an obscene moan, and arched his back.

"Oh, Logan hit there again!"

The brunette happily complied and rubbed his fingers against the brunette's prostate, teasing him before pulling his fingers out, making Kendall whimper at the loss. Logan quickly slicked his cock with lube, hissing at the much needed contact, before putting the head at Kendall's stretched quivering entrance.

"Just relax baby," Logan whispered in his ear.

Kendall nodded nervously and clutched onto Logan's back as he pushed himself inside. Once he was fully sheathed inside, he stilled his movements and placed soft kisses on the blonde's neck, waiting for him to get used to the intrusion. After a few minutes he felt Kendall wiggling his hips beneath him. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, kissing the blonde, slipping his tongue inside. After a few thrusts Kendall arched his back and moaned into his mouth. He tilted his head back, and Logan started sucking and biting on the blonde's neck as he pushed back as much as he could onto Logan's cock. He felt himself getting so close already.

"Logie I-I'm close."

Logan reached a hand between them and started to stroke the blonde's hard pulsing cock, keeping in rhythm with his thrusts. A few minutes later, Kendall released all over Logan's hand and their stomachs. Logan followed close behind with a quick thrust inside the blonde. He grinded his hips slowly, working them both through their orgasms. He rested his head against Kendall's chest, trying to gather the strength to pull himself out of his lover. He slowly pulled out, Kendall whimpering at the sudden loss, and lay down beside his love.

They both caught their breath, before Kendall tucked himself into Logan's side. The brunette reached down and pulled the blankets around them and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"I love you, Kendall."

"I love you too," Kendall whispered.

"Forever and always."

Kendall smiled into his chest and hoped that everything would just fall into place.

But sometimes life just doesn't work that way.

**Read and Review please! Next chapter will have major drama! I hope the sex scene was okay, this was only my second major sex scene! Let me know what you think! I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kendall is kind of a jerk in this chapter so I apologize in advance for that ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The lingering question kept me up, 2 AM, who do you love?**

It was Monday. Kendall hated Mondays. Well he used to. Now he was bouncing with anticipation to get to his English class. He was also nervous. He wondered what Logan would do when he saw him. Would he ignore him? He had told Kendall that things had to be different at school, because he could lose his job for a relationship with a student, no matter how old he was.

As soon as the bell rang, he made his way across the school to his AP English class, stopping only to take a deep breath before he entered. When he walked in, Logan looked up and smiled brightly at him before he took his seat.

As the lesson dragged on, Kendall noticed Logan sneaking looks at him and he blushed deeply. He still couldn't understand why someone so perfect could love him, but he wasn't going to question it, just enjoy it while it lasted.

Just then, his number one tormentor, Jett Stetson, walked into the classroom and his smile instantly faded. Jett gave him a look of pure disgust and sat down in a seat across from Kendall. Logan shot him a worried look and he avoided meeting the brunette's eyes. The lecture started back up again and as soon as Logan started talking, Jett leaned over.

"How's it going, fag?"

Kendall shifted uncomfortably and tried to scoot to the farthest side of his seat when he felt Jett's warm breath make the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Aww don't be shy. I just want to talk. So, fag, do you have a boyfriend?"

Kendall ignored him again and tried to pay attention to Logan.

"I asked you a question," Jett whispered angrily.

The blonde ignored him once again.

"Ooh, maybe fag's got the hots for the teacher."

Kendall tensed at this and instantly regretted it, knowing Jett saw the motion.

"You do! Fag boy's got a boyfriend," he sang quietly.

"I DO NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Kendall yelled suddenly, standing up and balling his fists.

Jett looked at him amused and stood up to face him.

"Says the fag," Jett challenged. "What's the matter? Not good enough to screw the teacher huh? Maybe you just screw around with your fag friends."

"Shut up! I'm not a fag and I wouldn't screw Logan anyways! Just because he's a fag doesn't mean I am!"

There was a sharp intake of breaths around the room as everyone shifted their eyes to the teacher standing shocked at the front of the room. Kendall instantly regretted his words but stood his ground, not wanting Jett to see him falter.

"Get out of my classroom, both of you," Logan said coldly.

Both boys gathered their belongings, not wanting to challenge the teacher staring daggers at them. Kendall saw tears fill the brunette's brown eyes as he watched them leave.

Once the two boys were gone, Logan turned back to the rest of the class.

"Read Chapter 12 silently and I'll be right back."

Logan maintained his composure as he walked out of the room, only letting go of the tears when he was locked in the teacher's bathroom. Maybe he was wrong about Kendall. The blonde obviously didn't feel the same way. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid to fall for a student. He didn't have to worry now though. He knew how Kendall really felt.

_Three days later_

Logan hadn't been back in class. He had called in sick every day since the incident. He didn't want to see anyone. More specifically, he didn't want to see the cruel blonde who had broken his heart in front of his entire classroom.

He hadn't done much. He mostly stayed in bed and read, like he always did when he was upset. He thought about downing a bottle of tequila, but that wouldn't do anyone any good. He'd just end up with a massive hangover. He finally decided to get up and cook something, seeing as he hadn't eaten any real food in days.

As he was pulling the food out of the fridge, he heard a knock at the door. He prayed it wasn't Kendall. He thought about not answering it, but his apartment building had a doorman and he had probably told whoever it was that he was here. He drew in a sharp breath and opened the door. It wasn't Kendall. There stood a tall, sandy haired boy, no older than 18, with a shorter Latino boy about the same age, who for some reason was wearing a black helmet.

"Can I help you?" Logan asked.

"Hi, my name is James Diamond, and this is Carlos Garcia. We're friends of Kendall's."

"Can I help you?" he repeated, his voice cracking.

"Um yeah, we'd really like to talk to you."

"About?"

"Kendall."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"No disrespect sir, but yes there is."

"No there isn't. He made his choice."

James looked at Carlos and sighed.

"Please Logan, let us explain for him. Five minutes, and if you don't like what we have to say then we won't bother you again."

Logan hesitated for a moment before stepping aside to let the boys in, gesturing to the couch. He sat down on the armchair next to the couch as the boys sat down beside each other.

"Look you have to understand that Kendall is a broken guy. His parents gave him hell about just staying friends with us when we came out. He knew the whole time and didn't have a problem with it. And he never once hesitated to say we were his best friends, even when his parents threatened him. His dad thought he was going to catch the 'gay' and beat him for it. He went home one day and they were just gone. He was a mess. And he hasn't really gotten over it. And he doesn't take criticism very well. So when Jett was screwing with him, he just acted on instinct. He didn't mean what he said. This whole town is homophobic. If it were a gang his parents would have been the ring leaders. He never followed after them but he is their son. Some of their influence was bound to rub off on him."

"It doesn't change what he did."

"I know," James said. "And I'm not saying he was right. I'm just saying he is hurt and he doesn't know how to deal with it."

"He really does love you," the shy Latino said quietly.

"That's funny; I didn't really get that from him calling me a fag in front of all my students."

James and Carlos looked at each other then back at him.

"Have you seen him since then?"

Logan shook his head.

"I guarantee however much of a mess you are, he's ten times worse. He hasn't been out of bed in days, he hasn't eaten, he hasn't said a word. To anyone. He just lies in bed and stares at the wall. All day long."

Logan felt tears come to his eyes when he imagined his beautiful blonde so broken hearted. He looked down and blinked the tears away.

"I've never seen Kendall get that way over anyone. He wasn't even this much of a mess when his parents left. You should at least talk to him. Even if whatever you guys had is over, talk to him. He hates himself for what he did, and that's not an exaggeration."

Logan nodded.

"I just, I need some time to think."

James nodded in understanding and stood, lacing his fingers in the smaller Latinos.

"Thanks for listening to what we had to say," James said.

"Thanks for coming by."

Both boys nodded. He walked them to the door and before he closed it, the Latino boy ran back and hugged him.

"Don't forget he loves you. We just want our best friend to be happy."

Logan hugged him back and smiled.

"Thanks."

**Will Logan forgive Kendall? Trust me, the drama is not over! Plus maybe a little rough smut in the next chapter ;) I'll update soon! Reviews make me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, thank you so much for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me! I'm so glad you guys are loving the story! Well Kendall and Logan were both left heartbroken in the last chapter…maybe they'll fix it, maybe they won't…hmm? Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: This was the very first page, not where the story line ends…**

Logan had sat in the same place for over two hours, thinking about what he wanted to do. Every piece of his body was telling him to forgive the blonde and forget that anything ever happened. But that wasn't logical. Kendall hurt him, deeply. But he still wanted to see him. So he pushed himself from the couch, grabbed his keys, and against his better judgment, he got into his car and headed for Kendall's house.

20 minutes later, he sat outside the dark house, seriously contemplating turning around and going home. Maybe Kendall really didn't feel the same way. He was afraid to find out that answer but he had to know. He turned the car off and slowly made his way up to the door. After 5 minutes of knocking, he tried the handle and saw that it was open. He opened it slowly and crept inside.

_Maybe he's sleeping, _Logan thought.

He slowly but quietly made his way to Kendall's bedroom and pushed the door open. What he saw broke his heart even more.

The tall blonde was tucked underneath his covers facing him, quiet sobs coming from his lips. His face was red and blotchy, eyes red rimmed, like he hadn't slept in days. Logan pushed his doubts to the back of his mind and pulled the covers back. Kendall looked at him, confused. The shorter brunette gestured for him to move over and he did. Logan crawled in beside him, pulled the blankets back up and faced him.

"Hey you," he said quietly.

Kendall just looked at him, more tears falling down. Logan swiped his thumb across his cheek, wiping away the tears as more fell.

"Hi," Kendall whispered, his voice cracking.

"I miss you."

At those three little words, Kendall fully broke down. The shorter brunette pulled him close and rubbed his back as he cried.

"I'm so sorry Logan. I didn't mean what I said. I was just mad because Jett was messing with me and I just snapped. God, I'm so sorry."

The blonde clutched at Logan's shirt as he kissed the top of his head.

"I know. I know, sweetie. It's okay."

"No it's not. I messed up really bad I know it."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"No."

Logan looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"You can't forgive me. You have to be mad at me and hate me and never want to see me again. I hurt you. I made you cry."

"But I don't want to do that. I love you."

"I'm not worth it. I want you to stop loving me. Please."

The shorter brunette leaned down and lifted the younger boys chin.

"Is that what you want? Or is that what you think I want?"

"It's what you need."

"You don't get to decide that."

"What if I told you I don't want you?"

"Then I'd say you're a horrible liar," Logan said with a small smile.

Kendall pulled away from Logan and stood up, Logan following close behind him. He started to walk out of the room before the shorter brunette pulled him back and pushed him against the closed door. Kendall's breath hitched in his throat and he tried to pull away, but Logan pushed him back.

"Logan please stop."

"I want you to look me in the eye, and tell me that you don't want me. You do that and I'll leave you alone."

Kendall looked into the soulful brown eyes, and couldn't do it. He couldn't break his lover's heart without breaking his own.

"I can't," he whispered.

Logan crashed his lips onto the taller blondes and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible.

"Logie, please. I want you, right now."

Kendall pulled the brunettes shirt over his head and threw it to the side, doing the same with his shirt. Logan quickly pulled off the blonde's pajama pants and kicked them away. He reached his hands underneath his boxer briefs and gripped his ass with both hands, pulling his hips closer. He pushed the briefs to the floor and gripped the blonde's erection, making Kendall gasp in surprise.

"What do you want, Kendall?"

He just moaned in response, throwing his head back against the door as Logan lazily ran his hand up and down his length. When he stopped, Kendall looked up.

"Please Logan," he whimpered.

"What do you want Kendall?" Logan repeated.

"God, Logan. Fuck me hard. Show me who I belong to."

He picked up the blonde by his thighs and Kendall wrapped his long legs around his waist. He released the tall blonde onto the bed and kicked his jeans and boxers off before straddling the tall boys waist, thrusting his hips down and rubbing their erections together, making Kendall moan loudly.

The shorter brunette leaned down and kissed him hungrily before pulling away and flipping him over, lifting his hips.

"Tell me how you want it Kendall," Logan purred in his ear.

"Fast, hard, rough, god just fuck me already," he said as he pushed his ass back against Logan's leaking cock.

He stuck two fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva before trailing them down to his lovers' entrance. Without a warning, he jammed both fingers inside the blonde, causing him to cry out in pain and pleasure. He moved them in and out swiftly, scissoring them occasionally to stretch him open. He slid in another finger and held onto the boy's waist, jamming his fingers in and out, thoroughly enjoying the whimpers and moans spilling from the blonde's lips. He slyly slid in another finger and felt Kendall tense around him. He leaned down to his ear and licked a line slowly.

"What if I put my whole fist in you? Would you like that baby?" he whispered huskily.

Kendall dropped his head low and moaned even louder. Logan leaned down and licked around his fingers, causing the blonde to writhe and buck backwards even more. He tucked his thumb into his hand and slowly pushed his whole fist into the blonde's tight hole.

"You look so fucking sexy like this baby," Logan said with a moan, watching the tall boy fuck himself on his entire hand.

He pulled it out slowly and lined himself up with the boys quivering entrance, slamming himself deep inside his lover, holding onto his hips so he didn't fall forward. He let him adjust for a moment before pulling himself out and pounding back in, jabbing the blonde's prostate on the first try. He let go and started pounding him relentlessly, Kendall's moans only spurring him on.

"Oh god yes, Logan right there. Harder please!"

He happily obliged and slammed forward, causing the blonde to cry out. He reached down and grabbed the blonde's hair, pulling him back to rest against his chest.

"Touch yourself for me, Kendall. Cum for me."

The blonde reached down, wrapping a hand around his dick, pumping fast, in rhythm with Logan's thrusts. It wasn't long before he felt the familiar feeling boiling in his groin and released all over his hand and the bed below them. Feeling Kendall's walls clench around him, Logan threw his head back and came hard inside of him. Kendall leaned back, resting against his chest, trying to catch his breath. Logan pulled out slowly, as Kendall winced. He went to the bathroom and got a rag to clean them up. Once they were cleaned up, Logan pulled the blonde close to him and kissed his head.

"I'll never want anyone else. Please believe me."

"I'm scared."

"Of what? You have to talk to me baby."

"That someone better will come and you'll decide you don't want me. Or I'll wake up one day and you won't be here and I'll realize this is all a dream. Good things don't happen to me. So this has to be a dream."

"Kendall, look at me."

The blonde looked up and saw tears in the brunette's sweet brown eyes.

"You are my dream."

He leaned down and kissed him softly, rubbing his thumb across his cheek.

"Forever?"

"Forever and ever."

Kendall smiled and lay back down.

"I kept my promise," the blonde whispered, as he looked at his arms. "I wanted to so bad, but I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already did. I'm so sorry for what I said."

Logan felt a tear fall.

"It's okay baby. I'm proud of you though. I love you so much. I don't think I could ever live without you."

Kendall smiled into his chest.

"I love you too," he said quietly as Logan's arms tightened around him.

For once, the blonde fell asleep with a new hope that maybe things would be okay.

**Okay so there are two more chapters but they'll be about five years in the future. Then I'm gonna end this story and start a new gang Kogan! Please review! They make me smile! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well this is it! I know I promised two chapters but I whittled it down to one! I'll be starting a new Kogan gang story with a little twist soon but I have a few oneshots to post! This is set 5 years from where the story last ended. Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! You guys are awesome! I'll definitely be writing tons more here! **

**Chapter 6: This night is flawless, don't you let it go…**

"Logan hurry up we're going to be late!" Kendall yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

He ran around the house stuffing things into their suitcases at the last minute. They were on their way to New York for their best friends' wedding. Same sex marriage had finally been legalized, and James and Carlos were ecstatic. They had been engaged since they graduated high school and were just waiting for it to be legal before they could have a ceremony. It had taken longer than they thought but it was worth it.

Their flight left in two hours and they had an hour drive to the airport, and Logan still hadn't come downstairs. Ten minutes later, he came running down the stairs, pulling on his jacket.

"Sorry babe had to take care of something really quick. Let's go!"

Two hours later, they were comfortably on the plane, Kendall's head against Logan's shoulder as they watched a movie.

Logan had given up teaching at the high school to take a job at UCLA, while Kendall had pursued his dream of singing and writing music. He was now one of the most popular singing sensations, and had just gotten off a world tour. They had bought a house together in Los Angeles, while their friends moved to New York a few years back to be closer to James' job, which was a fashion model. Carlos happily stayed at home with their two adopted children. Kendall and Logan had been talking about adoption, but hadn't thought seriously about it yet. They were ready to take that step but didn't want to rush anything and wanted to be married before they did.

After a six hour flight, and napping most of the way, Kendall bounced off the plane, with Logan in tow. He was so excited to see his best friends. He hadn't seen them in awhile, and was even more excited to meet their children. Once they got to their hotel they both collapsed onto the bed, leaving their bags strewn across the floor.

"Logan?" Kendall asked timidly.

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you think we'll ever get married?"

Logan looked at him lovingly.

"Of course. I love you, and I want to be with you forever."

"Me too."

"Kendall?" Logan said, mimicking Kendall's shyness.

"Yeah?"

"We don't have to meet Carlos and James for another 3 hours."

Kendall looked at him with a smirk, knowing what he was implying.

He leaned over and kissed the smaller brunette slowly, moving to straddle him. As the kiss grew deeper, Logan reached down and cupped Kendall's ass through his jeans, making him moan loudly into his mouth. He reached beneath his boxers and ran a finger over the blonde boy's hole, making him gasp loudly and bury his face into his lover's neck.

"Logie, please. Stop teasing."

Logan smirked at him and flipped them over, sucking and biting on the taller boys neck, leaving a distinct bruise. He reached down and groped the blonde through his jeans, making him throw his head back and cry out. Unable to control himself any longer, Logan ripped Kendall's jeans and boxers down his legs and threw them across the room, running his tongue along the taller boy's hardened member. The blonde's moans went straight to his dick as he reached down to palm his aching erection through his jeans.

"Tell me how you want it Kendall."

The tall blonde moaned and looked down to see Logan staring up at him through hooded eyes.

"Fuck Logie. I want it hard and rough. Make it hurt baby."

"Your wish is my command," Logan said with a smirk.

He ripped his own jeans off, along with his shirt and flipped his blonde lover over, lifting his hips towards him. Kendall rested his weight on his forearms and looked back to see what Logan was up to. As soon as he met Logan's eyes, he felt a harsh slap to his ass, and whimpered, enjoying the mild pain.

"Keep your face forward," Logan growled. "And don't touch. At all."

Kendall whined in protest but stopped suddenly when he felt a wetness at his entrance. Logan slid his tongue over the small pink pucker harshly, poking in and out of the moistened hole. Kendall pushed his hips back as the smaller brunette abused his hole with his tongue, shoving two lubed fingers past the tight ring of muscle, still licking around them. He roughly and quickly stretched the boy's hole, feeling his cock throb with need when he saw Kendall panting and writhing beneath him.

"Are you ready for me baby? You want me to fuck you?" Logan leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Yes Logie, please!"

"Say it," he growled.

"Logie!"

He pressed the head of his cock against the taller boy's entrance.

"Say it Kendall."

"Fuck Logan! Fuck me damn it!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Logan slammed into his lover, stilling his movements to let him adjust. As soon as he felt Kendall moving back against him, he pulled out and slammed forward again, jabbing the blonde's prostate full force as Kendall arched his back against him.

"You like that baby? When I fuck you hard like this? Ripping you open?"

"Fuck yes! Harder Logan!"

The shorter brunette let go of all of his restraints and pounded wildly into his lover, spreading his cheeks to shovel deeper into the blonde, slapping his ass every so often. When he felt himself getting close, he reached down and grasped the taller boy's member, stroking him rapidly.

"Ungh, Kendall you're…so…fucking…tight!"

"Fuck Logie, I'm gonna cum!" Kendall cried out beneath him.

He pounded harder into the blonde, and a few moments later he felt Kendall spill onto his hand, shooting his load onto the bed beneath them. As soon as he felt the hot liquid hit his hand, he slammed his hips one last time into the blonde's ass, cumming hard inside him. He slowly grinded his hips as they came down from their orgasm before he slowly pulled out of his lover, making him whimper in pain and loss.

"Baby, we should get cleaned up," Logan whispered in his lover's ear.

Kendall stuck out his bottom lip and lifted his arms.

"Carry me."

Logan laughed at his cuteness and picked him up, wrapping his long legs around him and took him into the bathroom. He watched him in the mirror as he cleaned them up with a wet rag, and then wrapped a towel around both their waists before pulling the blonde into his arms.

"I love you so much baby," Logan whispered, nuzzling his nose against the blonde's neck.

"I love too Logie bear. Always and forever."

_**Three days later**_

James and Carlos' wedding had been beautiful. It made Kendall want the same thing with Logan one day. But he was starting to think maybe Logan didn't want to get married. He shook the thoughts away though as he finished getting dressed. Logan had made reservations for them at an upscale restaurant for their last night in New York City. Once he was ready he made his way down to the car Logan had sent for him.

Once he was at the restaurant he noticed that it was completely empty aside from one table, where he saw Logan sitting. His face brightened when he saw Kendall and he got up to kiss him. As they ate, Kendall smiled at how much Logan had put into the night. He loved that even though they'd been together for over 5 years, they still did sweet things like this. But the thoughts just made the marriage idea stick in his head even more. He pushed them to the back of his mind, and continued enjoying the meal.

After they were done, Logan took his hand and led him out a back door, where there were twinkly lights set up and soft music playing.

"Will you dance with me?" Logan asked, holding out his other hand.

Kendall nodded shyly and let the shorter brunette pull him close. As they swayed he felt Logan place a small kiss on his neck. When the song ended, Logan stepped away from him.

"Kendall you know I love you right? And I'd never do anything to hurt you?"

"Of-of course. What's wrong?" Kendall said, suddenly afraid of what the brunette might say.

Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and got down to one knee. He opened the box to reveal two silver wedding bands, and Kendall's breath caught in his throat.

"Kendall, I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I've never wanted anyone else as much as I want you. Will you marry me?"

The tall blonde tried to speak, but no words came out so he just nodded his head rapidly.

Logan slipped the ring on his finger, and scooped him up in his arms, kissing him sweetly.

"Now it really will be always and forever," he whispered against the blonde's lips.

Kendall sighed happily and held his fiancé closer. This really was his dream come true.

**Well that's it! Please review! They make me happy!**

**Also, you guys can pm me a request, and be specific about what you want and I'll pick 3 at random to do this week! Hope you guys loved this story!**


End file.
